Titanium and titanium alloys are increasingly used in applications where a high strength to weight ratio is important. Titanium-based metals are frequently used in aerospace applications, such as in airframes and aircraft parts. Although titanium-based metals exhibit suitable strength, reliability, and corrosion resistance for many aerospace applications, repairing titanium-based metal parts may be difficult. Specifically, repairing or restoring titanium surfaces may be difficult.